


Murder At Shimada Castle

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Depression, Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Protective Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: After watching Murder on the Orient Express one scene stood out to me. I want to write Hanzo as the Countess who’s kind of dizty from all the drugs he’s on and McCree as the temperamental Count willing to do anything to protect his husband.





	Murder At Shimada Castle

“Seriously Gabe,” Jack Morrison said to his partner “Do you really think it’s a good idea to talk to them? I mean, I heard that McCree character has a pretty explosive temper and that bodyguard of his…is a bit unsettling.”

“McCree may be the only one with information with what happened at the old Shimada estate,” Gabriel told him “And given the fact, he moved his husband to King’s Row, not two months after that massacre happens, isn’t a coincidence.”

The pair knocked on the front door of the estate and was met with a man who had vibrantly colored green hair and a sword in his right hand.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asked harshly.

“Genji Shimada I presume,” Jack said, “We have an appointment with your brother’s husband.”

Genji glared at the two agents but let them in staring at the whole time. “I’ll take to him, follow me and don’t touch anything.”

“Understood,” Gabriel as they were lead upstairs to a large room with a foyer.

“Wait here,” Genji said walking off presumably to get McCree.

After about a few minutes an Omnic monk floated into the room with a tray of coffee and tea. “Compliments of Mr. Shimada.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Jack asked.

“Oh, I’m Zenyatta,” The monk bowed.

“What is it you do Zenyatta?” Jack asked curiously.

“Healing mostly,” Zenyatta replied, “I mostly do any and everything asked of me.”

Jack and Gabriel shared a look. “Can you tell us about your employer?”

“Why don’t you vultures ask me your damn self, instead of talking to my employees,” A southern voice drawled.

The pair turned around to see the infamous Jesse McCree with a cigarillo between his lips staring them down. Genji who was right next to him said, “I’ll give you three some privacy, Master Zenyatta will you please come with me, there are some pressing matters that need your attention.”

“Ah, yes. If you will excuse me,” Zenyatta said following Genji out of the room leaving McCree with the two Overwatch agents.

“Have a seat,” McCree said gruffly stubbing out his cigarillo and plopping down still staring at the two men.

Jack and Gabriel took a seat right in front of McCree, Jack then flipped open his notepad. “McCree, we just a have a few questions pertaining to what happened at Shimada castle two years ago.”

“I’ve already given my statement to you Overwatch pricks more times than I can count,” McCree practically growled temper flaring slightly “What more could you want?”

“Just tying up a few loose ends,” Gabriel said watching McCree before he noticed something that gave him a little leverage “Now that there is mighty fine prosthetic you have there.”

“What of it?” McCree asked.

“Well, the last time we spoke you had both your arms,” Gabriel stated, “And that was right after I interviewed you and your husband the first time.”

Jack soon caught on to what Gabriel was playing at before going through the timeline in his head. Right after the murders were discovered, he and Gabriel had interviewed McCree, Hanzo, and Genji while they were still cooperating. Jesse McCree had both of his arms because he remembered seeing the Deadlock gang tattoo on his arm. So that means…he lost it somewhere along the way, maybe that’s why he moved to King’s Row with his husband. But why? And how or who did he lose the arm too?

“I don’t like what you’re implying Ryes,” McCree growled, his temper flaring again.

“I’m only implying that you may or may not be in deeper than you think and maybe that’s why you moved to Kings Row,” Gabriel said unconcerned “Because you put your husband in danger and you can’t stay to admit it.”

At that McCree slammed his prosthetic fist on the table causing a spider web crack to form. “You have no idea what you’re talking about!” McCree shouted in anger before turning a murderous gaze on Gabriel.

“Do I?” Gabriel said about to take another run at McCree when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. McCree looked up and his face immediately softens at who was standing there.

“Darlin’,” McCree started.

Jack and Gabriel turned to see Hanzo Shimada standing in the doorway in a blue silk robe that touched the floor. Jack immediately notice the dark circles under his eyes that he had attempted covered up with concealer and how his hair was in a messy ponytail on his head.

“You’re so loud Jesse,” Hanzo said quietly almost as if he was exhausted before giving his husband a weak smile “I could hear you on my way down.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you, darling,” McCree said standing up and making his way over to his husband. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I woke up and you weren’t next to me,” Hanzo said before giggling “Then I got bored and decided to come find you.”

McCree’s brow furrowed in worried before Gabriel cleared his throat. “Mr. Shimada, it’s nice to see you again.”

Hanzo turned his gaze to the Commander, Gabriel could see the tiredness in his eyes and how it seems set deep in his bones. “I don’t go by Shimada anymore, I go by McCree-Shimada.”

“Did your husband insist you change your name?” Gabriel asked.

“I did it of my own volition,” Hanzo said, “I’m sure you understand.”

At this point McCree interjected. “Honey, are you alright? Did you take your medicine yet?”

“I’m about to,” Hanzo said giving McCree a wary smile “I just need something bearable to wash it down.”

After Hanzo said that he gracefully walked across the room to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of scotch before pulling out two pill bottles and shaking out a few. As Hanzo took them Jack took notice of the labels.

“Temazepam and Amitriptyline,” Jack observed, “That some pretty heavy stuff you’re taking there.”

“He has a prescription for them if your wondering,” McCree said sitting down again watching the two Overwatch agents and his husband. “From a legal doctor.”

“I’m just wondering why your husbands is mixing sedatives and anti-depressants with alcohol,” Jack said, “Seems very out of character for an heir…”

“Former heir,” McCree growled before calming down as his husband draped himself across him with a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. McCree pulled his husband into his lap letting the prosthetic rest on his hip.

“I like a good cocktail if you’re wondering,” Hanzo said chuckling before knocking back the rest of the scotch a pouring more in his glass “And it helps me get through the day. After all, I don’t leave our home.”

“Why is that?” Gabriel asked.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m a mess,” Hanzo said smiling and swirling the liquid that was in his glass. “Physically, mentally…emotionally. It’s easier for me to stay at home, it’s safer.”

“What do you have to be afraid of?” Gabriel commented getting a glare from McCree.

“Everything,” Hanzo said simply polishing off his second glass of scotch and was pouring a third.

“Look what is it y'all want,” McCree asked “At this point, you’re wasting our time.

“We actually found out some additional information about what happened that night at Shimada Castle,” Jack said.

“Oooh,” Hanzo chuckled teasingly unconcerned “Pray tell, what information did you find?”

“Well does the name Akande Ogundimu mean anything to you?” Gabriel asked.

Hanzo dropped the glass he had in his hand and it shattered as it hit the floor, McCree, on the other hand, grabbed the half empty bottle of scotch and quickly set it on the cracked table before he looked worriedly at his husband. “Darlin’! Are you…”

“I…I need to lie down again,” Hanzo mumbled trying to stand but swayed falling back into McCree’s arms in no condition to move.

McCree looked over to the agents “I think it’s time you leave.”

“Fair enough,” Gabriel said, “We’ll see ourselves out.”

“Genji will make sure you see yourself out,” McCree growled before tending to his husband.

As stated Genji made sure they left the property, and Gabriel and Jack looked at each other before walking back to their safehouse.

“That Shimada knows something,” Gabriel said, “You saw how he reacted when you said Doomfist’s name.”

“It’s not anything definitive,” Jack said, “And you didn’t help by railing his husband.”

“He knew something Jack,” Gabriel protested.

“And now McCree’s going to be even more reluctant to help since you may or may not have sent his husband in shock,” Jack sighed “Let’s just get some rest, and try to follow the leads we do have.”

“Right,” Gabriel agreed.

-

“Zen, how is he?” McCree asked as he finally stopped pacing outside their shared bedroom.

“He’s just woken up,” Zenyatta told him “I was about to fetch him some tea to keep him hydrated.”

“May I…” McCree asked.

“Go ahead, he was asking for you anyway,” Zenyatta said floating down the hall.

McCree slowly walked into their bedroom to find Hanzo sitting on their windowsill looking at the bright lights of King’s Row with one of Zenyatta’s healing orbs floating over him. McCree crossed the room in two strides wrapping his arms around Hanzo from behind. Hanzo leaned back into his chest running his fingers along the arms holding him.

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Hanzo said quietly “I took too many at one and the alcohol didn’t help.”

“I almost thought I lost you for good, baby,” McCree mumbled kissing the top of his head “I couldn’t bear losing you.”

“I know, love,” Hanzo said softly “You want to protect me from the big bad wolf, that how you lost your arm in the first place.”

“And I’d do it again,” McCree said guff before smiling to himself hearing Hanzo chuckle.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Hanzo said finally looking at his husband.

“Just looking like your beautiful self,” McCree responded giving Hanzo a soft kiss.

“Ah, your finally awake brother,” Genji said interrupting the happy couple “How are you feeling?”

“Better, what do you want Genji?” Hanzo asked.

“I was checking in with my informant at Overwatch,” Genji said handing his older brother a manila envelope “And you were right to be suspicion Jesse, those two commanders are there to arrest Doomfist in connection to our family’s murder since they can’t prosecute him for any other crimes.”

“I knew it,” McCree growled, “And of course they don’t care about who gets hurt in the process.”

Hanzo looked through the files in the envelope before stopping on one in particular. “He could go away for life if they find enough evidence link him to the murders.”

“What are you thinking brother?” Genji asked.

“I don’t know,” Hanzo said handing the folder back. “I’m exhausted…” At that moment Zenyatta’s orb stop glowing and fell to the floor.

“I’ll go get Zenyatta,” Genji said quickly before rushing out of the room.

McCree looked down at his husband. “Think you can sleep tonight? If not, we can watch a movie or…”

“Jesse,” Hanzo said quietly causing McCree to shut up and reevaluate his words before he wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“I know darlin’, I know,” McCree murmured quietly burying his face in Hanzo’s hair again.

-

A few days later Gabriel Ryes was waiting for McCree to show up at the pier, he contacted him a day and only agreed to do the interview if he promised his husband was safe. Naturally, Gabriel agreed to his terms and they set up a meeting at night with the promise of mutually assured destruction.

“You’re late,” Gabriel said when he finally sensed McCree and turned around.

“Had to make sure I wasn’t followed,” McCree said gruffly puffing out a trail of smoke.

“Let’s get to business,” Gabriel said “There are two main theories our organization are using currently. The first is that Hanzo and Genji murdered everyone at the castle and escaped before they were charged, the motive for this theory is that Hanzo wanted to be in power sooner. The other is that Hanzo hired Akande to murder his family and to have a solid alibi leave him alive to diver the trail, this would be back up by financial records  both you and Genji made to him a month after the murders.”

“Seems like you’ve got it all figured out Commander,” McCree said nonchalantly.

“I don’t believe any of those theories because something doesn’t add up,” Gabriel said looking directly at McCree “I was hoping you would fill in the blanks.”

McCree stubbed his cigarillo out before saying “What happened at Shimada Castle wasn’t an attempted power overthrow or even a family skirmish. It was an attempt to get back at me.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I stole something from Akande,” McCree said, “Something so valuable that he’s will to make everyone suffer.”

“What did you steal? Information? Jewels? Technology?” Gabriel asked almost rapid fire.

McCree just shook his head. “No, even more valuable, something he could never get back.”

“What the hell did you take?” Gabriel asked.

“Hanzo,” McCree said simply.

“I…what?” Gabriel blinked.

“I stole Hanzo from Akande,” McCree said, “Hanzo by a definition should be married to Akande, but the heart wants what the heart wants.”

“Are you telling me…this whole thing started because…Hanzo Shimada wanted to get out of an arranged marriage?” Gabriel asked incredulously.

“It ain’t that simple with powerful families Commander,” McCree said lighting another cigarillo “You don’t simply just get out of an arranged marriage with the Yakuza.”

“What happened that night McCree?” Gabriel asked bluntly.

“That night…” McCree shallowed “Hanzo and I were going to run away together, however, Hanzo refused to leave without knowing his brother Genji was safe. So, I let him go back on his own, but something didn’t sit right with me and I followed him. When I got there…it was like a massacre had happened, there were bodies everywhere and none of them had any life in them. I started frantically calling out for Hanzo before I found him hugging his unconcise brother to his chest in fear before telling me to hide before they found us. I was confused…that was until Akande came out of nowhere and threw me through a wall.”

McCree paused to inhale his cigarillo. “He was about to kill me…had a hand wrapped around my throat, cursing at me for taking away his ultimate prize. I knew Akande only thought of Hanzo as a trophy…an object, but the fact he was willing to kill his entire family and I was another level.”

“Akande is an unstable power-hungry individual,” Gabriel said, “Hanzo meant more status and power to him.”

“But he did underestimate my Darlin’,” McCree chuckled before his expression went serious again “Hanzo chopped his right arm off with a katana and left was going to leave him for dead. But we found out he survived a few weeks later, we should have left Japan sooner but Hanzo and Genji wanted to properly honor their fallen family and get some financial records in order. That’s when I lost my arm to Akande’s sniper, Widowmaker.”

“You lost your arm to protect your husband and moved here for safety,” Gabriel said putting the pieces together. “I don’t understand, why pay Akande off?”

“Because he threatens to kill Genji,” McCree said “And Genji is the only family Hanzo has left…Hanzo…he deserves better but instead, he lives in fear. I need to ask, do you think you can put him away, for life?”

“Yes, Yes, I do,” Gabriel said, “But I need to ask, why now?”

McCree was silent for a moment before he said “My husband isn’t the man I meant all those years ago, he’s destroying himself from the inside out. I want him back, so I’m willing to take this risk for him.”

“I see,” Gabriel said.

McCree then turned and started to walk away but not before saying “Don’t make me regret this commander you’ve seen my temper.”

-

About a month later McCree was tending to Hanzo after he nearly collapsed in exhaustion again from his insomnia. Zenyatta had left to get supplies for an herbal tea that could help Hanzo with his psychical fatigue while he hoped mediation could help with his mental fatigue.

“You’ll be the death of me darlin’,” McCree said to Hanzo holding him close.

“Hopefully not too soon,” Hanzo’s tired voice said to lighten the mood.

“Honey,” McCree sighed nuzzling his neck when Genji burst into the room out of breath. McCree shot up along with Hanzo as Genji wheezed “They arrested him!”

“Who Genji?” McCree asked.

“Doomfist!” Genji stopped to catch his breath “Overwatch arrested him and his top assassins a few days ago, they say he could get life in prison.”

“Babe,” McCree said softly looking down at Hanzo who’s shoulders relax for the first time in a long while “It’s over, we have nothing to fear anymore.”

-

_Dear Mr. Jesse McCree,_

_While working this case, I have had time to reflect on what I believe is right and what I believe is wrong. I used to see the world as black and white, right and wrong, good and evil. But as I worked this case with my Co-commander Jack, I realized there is no such thing as black and white, only shades of grey that get lighter and darker depending on the circumstance. Your husband wanted to get away from a life of crime to be with some who cares about him only to suffer the loss of his family and to bear the weight of the world. You were willing to protect him like a shining knight in armor no matter the cost as well as his younger brother. In this case, I have seen the truest fractures of the human soul and hope that you and your husband will have peace by the time this letter reaches you._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Gabriel Ryes_

McCree read the card twice before burning it in the fireplace, he watches as the envelope went up in flames before leaving the living room. He was immediately met with a content looking Hanzo arranging flowers in a beautiful bouquet in a red stained glass vase. Hanzo’s recovery was going nicely, he slept more and was able to finally stop taking medication. He was still prone to panic attacks and nightmare, but it wasn’t as bad as it once was. Hanzo then finally catch McCree staring at him and said, “Jesse, you’re staring again.”

“Sorry darling,” McCree said wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s “I’m just glad to have you back.”

Hanzo just smiled at him. “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
